Terminals, including personal computers, notebook computers, mobile phones and the like, can be configured to support various functions. Examples of such various functions may include data and voice communications, capturing still images or video using a camera, recording voice, play music or video files via a speaker system, displaying images or video and the like. Some of terminals may additionally have a function of playing games, and some other terminals may be implemented as a multimedia player (device). In addition, recently developed terminals can support a reception of broadcast or multicast signals so as to watch video or television programs.
In general, terminals may be divided into a mobile terminal and a stationary terminal according to their mobility. The mobile terminal may then be categorized into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mounted terminal according to whether a user can carry it around. Considerable efforts have been expended to support or enhance various functions of mobile terminals. Such efforts include not only changes and improvement of structural components of the mobile terminal, but also software and hardware improvement.
Recently, as requirements for the use of a touch screen in a mobile terminal increase, a user interface for performing data input more conveniently on the touch screen is actively being researched.